Gangplank/Background
* * * * * * ( ) |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Bilgewater |residence = Bilgewater |occupation = * Pirate * Captain of the 'Leviathan' * Captain of the 'Dead Pool' * Bilgewater's Reaver King * (Sailor ) * (Special Ops Leader ) * (Sultan ) * (Captain of the 'Dreadnova' ) |faction = Bilgewater |related = Miss Fortune, Swain, Zed, Illaoi, Twisted Fate, Graves |explore = * Saltwater Scourge * Blood in the Water * Burning Tides }} "I was cutting throats and sinking Noxian war galleys when you were still pissing your britches, boy. You don't want to take me on." - As unpredictable as he is brutal, the dethroned reaver king Gangplank is feared far and wide. Once, he ruled the port city of Bilgewater, and while his reign is over, there are those who believe this has only made him more dangerous. Gangplank would see Bilgewater bathed in blood once more before letting someone else take it—and now with pistol, cutlass, and barrels of gunpowder, he is determined to reclaim what he has lost. Lore Having grown rich preying upon the trade routes of the Twelve Seas, Gangplank has made himself many powerful enemies. In Ionia, he incurred the wrath of the deadly after ransacking the Temple of the Jagged Knife, and it is said that the of Noxus himself has sworn to see Gangplank torn asunder after the pirate stole the 'Leviathan', personal warship and the pride of the Noxian fleet. While Gangplank has incurred the wrath of many, none have yet been able to bring him to justice, despite assassins, bounty hunters, and entire armadas being sent after him. He takes grim pleasure in the ever-increasing rewards posted for his head, and makes sure to nail them to the Bounty Board in Bilgewater for all to see whenever he returns to port, his ships heavy with loot. In recent times, Gangplank has been brought down by the machinations of the bounty hunter . His ship was destroyed with all of Bilgewater watching, killing his crew and shattering his aura of invincibility. Now that they have seen he is vulnerable, the gangs of Bilgewater have risen up, fighting amongst themselves to claim dominion over the port city. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his - and to ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. ;Blood in the Water The massive Noxian war captain shuddered and dropped his axe as rammed his deep into the man's gut. Blood bubbled from the warrior's tattooed lips as he mouthed an unheard curse. Gangplank pulled his blade free with a sneer and shoved the dying man to the deck. He collapsed in a clatter of heavy armor, his blood mingling with the seawater sloshing across the war galley's foredeck. The black-painted hull of Gangplank's ship loomed above, the two vessels locked together with boarding grapples and lines. Gangplank's black and gold teeth gritted in suppressed pain - the Noxian had almost bested him. Nevertheless, he refused to let his crew see his weakness, forcing his lips into a wicked smile. Wind and rain whipping at him, he turned to survey the rest of the Noxians. He'd issued a blood-challenge to the enemy captain, and now that he'd won, their will to fight evaporated. "This ship is now mine" Gangplank roared, loud enough to be heard over the driving gale. "Does anyone else have anything to say on the matter?" One of the Noxians, a huge warrior with blood-cult tattoos upon his face and garbed in spiked armor glared at Gangplank. "We are sons of Noxus" he bellowed. "We would all gladly die before we let our ship be taken by the likes of you!" Gangplank frowned, then shrugged. "Fair enough" he said, and turned away. Gangplank favored his crew with a vicious smile. "Kill them all" he roared. "And burn their ship to the waterline!" cs:Gangplank/Příběh de:Gangplank/Hintergrund es:Gangplank/Historia fr:Gangplank/Historique pl:Gangplank/historia ru:Гангпланк/Background sk:Gangplank/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Gangplank